Letters To Rachel Berry
by HeyAchele93x
Summary: Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray. Graduation. Its The Last Day At McKinley For Some Of The Gang, And Quinn's Last Chance To Make Rachel Understand. Spoilers For Goodbye. T To Be Safe. Reviews Are Welcomed :
1. Graduation

**Letters To Rachel Berry...**

"And i would like to officially congratulate all of our seniors here at William McKinley high school on graduating, Especially you, Mr Puckerman!" Principal Figgins bellowed through the microphone "And now, to close our graduation ceremony, The New Directions"

As the group took to the stage, they were met (to everyones surprise) by the loudest, and biggest round of applause they had ever heard. Rachel, of course began mentally compairing this applause to that of her idol's. In her mind, it was very close to the levels that Idina Menzel received on her opening night of the broadway show 'Wicked'. Although, to Rachel, this was more than applause, this was acceptance.

Acceptance was as imprtant to Rachel as oxygen. And after 4 years she had it. Prom Queen (although she knew deep down that was thanks to a certain blonde ex cheerleader, and possibly a fiesty latina too), National Show Chior Champion, Marrying her childhood sweetheart, Accepted into NYADA, and off to New York City to study and accomplish her Broadway dreams.

Rachel Berry had it all.

Love, Dreams, Passion, Talent, Friends, Goals, Everything.

She even had Quinn Fabray.

The introduction to their 'Goodbye' song snapped Rachel out of her train of thought, thank goodness, she had spent far too long thinking about Quinn lately.

Finn's voice rang through the auditorium...

" I've paid my dues

time after time

i've done my sentence,

but committed no crime"

'Credit where credit's due' Rachel thought to herself as Puck ook over 'Those boys really could sing!'

"And bad mistakes, I've made a few'

Pucks eyes found Quinn and then Finn, finally settling on Shelby.

"I've had my share of sand kicked in my face"

The auditorium in its entirety turned to face Rick.

Everyone had warmed to Puck lately, and he had absolutely no idea why.

"But I've come through"

Rachel's hands were grasped from both sides as the entire Glee club broke into the chorus.

"We are the champions, my friends.

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end,

We are the champions,

We are the champions,

No time for losers,

Cause we are the champions,

Of the world"

Rachel suddenly realized that these hands were far too soft to be Finn, Puck, or any of the guys for that matter. She slowly glanced at the smiling faces attached to the arms and hands, and to her surprise she was met with two of the warmest smiles she had ever seen, from one Quinn Fabray, and Miss Santana Lopez. Okay, Quinn she sorta got, they were kinda friends now, but Santana... Wow.

Quinn letting go snapped Rachel out of her thoughts and back into the real world, only to be met by the realization that she missed the warmth of Quinn's hand.

Quinn stepped forward, her last moment in the McKinley High spotlight.

This had to be perfect.

"I've taken my bows,

And my curtain calls,

You brought me fame and fortune

and everything that goes with it

I thank you all"

Smiling, Quinn returns to Rachel, takes her hand again, and whispers...

"Especially you"

"But its been no bed of roses,

No pleasure cruise,

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race,

And i aint gonna lose"

Rachel really didnt care who was singing at this point, she was just thankful she didnt have a solo in this song.

Yes, you heard right.

Rachel Barbara Berry, THANKFUL for a lack of a solo.

Quinn Fabray was having a very strange effect on Rachel lately, and right now- Santana Lopez wasn't really making things easy, either.


	2. Quinn's Commands

**Letters To Rachel Berry: Chapter Two...**

Before Rachel realised what was happening, she was the centre of a Glee sandwhich. The song had ended and she was being enveloped by Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Sugar, with the boys, Mercedes and Tina sqaushing the girls closer to her.

Rachel need to get out of there, the heat was making her dizzy. Yeah, the heat, that worked. She'd use hat if anyone questioned it.

Rachel genuinely didn't understand her emotions the last few weeks, her reactions to the girls were shocking and she was appauled at herself for it. Although her Dad's once told her that there's a fine line between love and hate, and she guessed maybe she'd crossed that line lately.

Quinn knew it too.

Quinn blamed herself entirely for Rachel's miserable exsistance from freshman to junior year, all the slushies, the name calling, the pictures, everything. And although the small diva had forgiven her, Quinn wanted more.

She had marched into the choir room the previous week (having told everyone but Finn and Rachel to be there), HBIC smirk firmly in place upon her lips, and simply stated "I'm in love with Rachel Berry, and every single one of you, Finn included, although he wont know my reasons, are going to help me show her exactly how much more than him she deserves." She had then gone on to insist that each member of the Glee club would write Rachel a letter, and place it in her locker on the day of graduation.

Everyone was reluctant to meet Quinn's request, bar Santana and Brittany. Brittany simply because in her mind if Quinn and Rachel were together, they'd have rainbows and unicorns as babies. Santana, because Quinn was her best friend. Santana had instantly stood beside Quinn, and announced " You're all doing exactly as Quinn has asked, with no questions, unless y'all want me to go all Lima Heights on y'alls asses"

Obviously this shook the Glee kids up and they all agreed to meet Quinns request from pure fear.

**AN:**** Hey guys, so firstly i want to thank my first ever reviewer "Seyan", you asked for quick so here you go. I'll get to the point in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Next, I had a message reminding me to tell all of you that I am NOT RYAN MURPHY. If I was, Faberry would've been making out in that corridor during Prom-a-saurus. And just about everywhere else in McKinley, Lima, Ohio, EVERYWHERE. But no, Sadly I own nothing but the laptop I'm typing this on. Which is pink btw ;)**

**Also, there's a poll of my profile inquiring which Glee pairing you like most, i have a huge idea for another story and I'd like to know which pairing you guys would prefer.**

**All mistakes are my own and i accept full responsibilty for the t missing from 'took' in the first chapter too. My t key is sticking like a boss?**

**Reviews=Air**

**Air=Oxygen**

**Guys, i need oxygen to live.**

**Love, Moi x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters To Rachel Berry: Chapter Three...**

Rachel Berry had (as always) stayed late to go over some vocal runs, sure sure Nationals had been and gone, and she had all summer to practise for NYADA, but this was Rachel afterall. She had her routines and she intended to stick to them.

Anyway, it was around 6pm when Rachel returned to her locker for the last time, ever. Nearly 3 hours after the rest of the school had left. She had told her Daddy to pick her up at 6:30 and decided to check one last time that she had everything she needed.

As she approached her locker, she saw Quinn leaning against it smiling at her.

"Hi Quinn, may I ask what you're doing here at this hour, I assumed you would be hanging out with friends and celebrating graduation and Yale"

"No Rachel, you may not"

"Um okay Quinn, well I'll just get my books and I'll be out of your way"

Quinn just smiled as Rachel fumbled with the lock.

"Need a hand, Rach?"

"No thankyou Quinn, I assure you that I am perfectly capable of undoing a lock, I've been doing it for four years, I'm actually rather good at it"

Quinn just smirked and placed her hand on top of Rachel's.

"Let Me"

"It's Fine, Quinn"

Rachel eventually admitted defeat and let go, her hand tingling with that all too unfamiliar warmth.

"Uhm, Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Combination?"

"Oh, 170593"

Quinn quickly undid the lock and look into Rachels eyes.

"Rach, why is your locker combination my birthday?"

"I'll have you know Quinn that it is the one I was assigned at the beginning of Freshman year, I never got around to changing it"

"Mhmm, Okay"

With that Rachel pulled her locker open and a cascade of freshly sealed white envelopes flew out. Quinn quickly bent down to pick them up as Rachel was still gobsmacked. Besides, Quinn had to check they were all here didn't she?

14 freshly sealed, crisp, white envelopes. Perfect.

She handed them to Rachel, placed her hand into her own bag and pulled out a golden, star shaped envelope.

"Open mine last"

She handed Rachel the envelope and turned on her heel, making her way through McKinley High's corridors one last time.

**AN: Okay so here we are, I'm going to dedicate one chapter to each letter from here on out. Plus there'll be the aftermath so at least another 15 chapters to come.**

**Reviews make me happy guys **

**Love, Moi x**


	4. Chapter 4: Artie

**Letters To Rachel Berry: Chapter 4...Artie.**

Rachel had settled in bed after her nightly skin care ritual, dinner with her dad's, and her strict excersize regime. Letters in one hand, a bottle of water in the other, she took a swig and placed the bottle on the nightstand. She was desperate to open Quinn's but the taller girl had insisted that she leave it til last, so she placed that one down with her bottle. And proceeded to open the first.

"Dear Rachel,

We never really spoke much, did we?

I'll admit it was becaue I always found you rather annoying.

But, now, I fully understand.

I do.

We won Nationals because of you, yo!

You're the most determined girl I know, and when you're this big, hot shot broadway star, it'll all be worth it.

All the slushies, and insults they threw at you.

You stood strong through all of it and were still able to annoy the hell out of everyone all the time.

That's a real actress for you.

And when I'm a famous director, I'll produce you the best Story of Life film you'll ever see.

Hit Me Up, Yo!

Good Luck.

Artie x

**AN: I know its horrificly short, but some of the letters will be because a good half of the Glee kids never really warmed to Rachel, they didnt bond with her.**

**But Finn's and the Unholy Trinity's will be much longer, and Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes will be too. Just Artie, Mike, etc never really had a relationship with Rachel.**

**Again, I dont own Glee or these characters, i just have sick fantasies abotu some of them an vent it in writing.**

**Also, i dont have a Beta so all mistakes are my own.**

**Remember- Reviews=Air.**

**Love, Moi x**


	5. Chapter 5: Mercedes

**Letters To Rachel Berry: Chapter 5... Mercedes.**

Rachel thought Artie's letter was really sweet. She didn't expect it to be anywhere near as sweet as it actually was. She respected Artie, alot actually. He did everything he could to fit in even though he was in his wheelchair, biast as it sounds, she had spent time in a wheelchair too for Mr Schue's assignment, and it was far from easy.

**Anyway, next letter. **

Rachel leant over, placed Artie's inside the top drawer of her bedside cabinet and picked up another from the top of the pile.

Hey Homegirl,

You know, I'm truly surprised that we're friends now.

When Glee first started, we argued like Brad and Jen, pre breakup.

We fought over everything.

Solo's.

Clothes.

Glee.

Boys.

Kurt.

Oh right, you didn't know I liked Kurt. Ah well, basically, before he came out, I had a crush on him.

And he was closeted and told me he was in love with you to get me off his back, but it was Finn he stared at, not you.

That was when I bust the windows outta his car.

My bad!

Haha.

Anyway, we came through all that junk, and now girl, you're my second favourite white person.

My white boy comes first though.

Your voice is all kinds of awesome though Berry, true that.

Good Luck In NYC!

Mercedes 'Future Beyonce' Jones

x

**AN: Again, i dont own glee, never have, never will. **

**Also, Rachel begins thinking a lot in the next few chapters, so her thoughts will be in bold, like the above one.**

**Reviews = Air.**

**Air = Oxygen.**

**I NEED OXYGEN TO LIVE!**

**Love,**

**Moi x**


	6. Chapter 6: Puck & Kurt

**Letters To Rachel Berry: Chapter 6... Puck & Kurt.**

**Well that was weird, Mercedes liked Kurt! Wow.**

Rachel repeated the previous actions, placing Mercedes' letter in the drawer and picking up the next.

Hey, My Hot Little Jewish Princess.

**Noah. Nice.**

Well you know i've always been a man of few words and I doubt this'll be any different babe, but i'll try!

Well, you're a hot momma, I've always said it. But with your talent, you could be the ugliest girl alive and I'd still wanna have sex with you.

Not that any girls are ugly, I mean s'long as they got something for Puckzilla down there then it's all good right? ;)

You and your dreams, Berry. well, they're big dreams, but you got a big voice, and a big attitude.

And you're gonne be a BIG star!.

Hey, I wanna thank you too. Quinn probably would never have come clean about Beth if it wasn't for you, so thanks babe. Meant a lot and all that jazz. I'dve been a good dad you know?

If she'd let me.

But she's with Shelby now, she's happy. And one day I wanna be a good dad to her.

Thats a promise.

Anyway, enough emotional crap now.

You ever get bored of Finn, hit me up hot stuff ;)

Love, Puckasaurus 3

**WOW. **

**Well at least he didn't bring up when we were dating, that sure wouldv'e been awkward. Although I think I would've rather that than the winking smilies. I mean, seriously Noah, who draws faces on paper?**

**Hmm, I cant wait to see what the girls have written... Surely just another page of names and abuse. I wouldn't be surprised if they rigged the envelopes to slushie me when i open them. Hang on, No. They've changed. They kinda, sorta like me now.**

Rachel once again opened her drawer and placed in the letter from Puck, Leaving the drawer open this time to save herself the creaking throughout the rest. Picking up another letter and her water bottle, she tore it open, layed it on her knee's (which were dragged up close to her) and opened the water.

Rachel Barbara Freaking Berry.

WE DID IT.

WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!

NYADA LOOK OUT.

GUYLINDA AND THE FUTURE ELPHABA ARE COMING FOR YOU.

Okay, enough excitement, listen honey, I'm gonna make this quick. Mainly because I dont want it to come back and bite me on the ass when were famous and you (being the hoarder you are) publish these in your life story book.

haha.

I Love You Lots Little Barbara.

Kurt (Future Guy-Linda) Hummel

xxxxxxxx

**AN: I wanted my chapters to be longer, so I think I'm going to keep doing two letters per chapter. except Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Cause theyre the main point of the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**:( **

**Review pleaseeeeeeee? **

**Love, Moi x**


	7. Chapter 7: Blaine & Sam

**Letters To Rachel Berry: Chapter 7... Blaine & Sam.**

**Well Kurt is just adorable. He's right though. I do hoard, and I will end up publishing a book of all my fanmail, beginning to end. My little Kurtie knows me so well!**

Rachel once again repeated the familiar routine.

Letter in drawer.

Letter off side.

Open letter.

**JUST READ IT RACHEL.**

Hey Rach!

Well first and foremost, thank you for making me realise how gay I truly am!

I know that sounds terrible, I'm terrible with words.

I'm sorry.

But its the truth. Its a good thing.

I faced my feelings for Kurt because of your party and the day after in the coffee shop.

Although I am NEVER drinking again!

But my point is, I wouldnt be with the love of my life if it wasnt for you babe.

And while I'm on the subject of Kurt, thank you for always supporting him.

When I couldnt especially.

Next I want to congratulte you on getting into NYADA.

If anyone deserves their dreams, its you.

You're amazing.

And Oh My Barbara, If I wasnt gay, we couldve had the cutest, most talented children on the planet.

Right?

Shit. DO NOT TELL KURT I SAID THAT.

Please?

And last but not least, I want to wish you luck in advance for your opening night on broadway baby!

Love always,

Blaine Anderson.

xxxxx

**Okay Im actually going to wake my dads up if i dont stop laughing. **

**Stop Laughing Rachel. **

**Stop it now!**

Blaine was her second favourite gay, and she knew one day she'd be godparent to his and Kurt's adopted children.

She could also see the headlines,

RACHEL BERRY: BROADWAY STAR IS THE REASON ACTOR: BLAINE ANDERSON IS SO OPEN ABOUT HIS SEXUALITY.

**Oh God.**

**Anyway, i wonder who's next...**

Routine again... Letter in, Letter up, Envelope open... lalalala.

**Oh my gosh this handwriting is awful. Right, deciphering time.**

Rachel berry...

hi. listen my riting is not great, dyslexic see.

but im working on it.

i mostly get my speelings rite now.

i just struggle with the silent letters.

and the puntuation.

and capitals.

i have no idea where they go!

but im trying anyway because im probly never gunna see you again.

but i wanna say thanks, my first year you and 'cedes made prom awesome for me!

2 dates? how many guys can say they had 2 dates to prom.

i know jesse came but he turned to be such an asshole that i figure he doesnt reali count now.

rite?

then i had to leave and you and fin came to find me.

i know it was probly for glee club but it heloed me so much.

and i had a solo at regonals, i know that cause you wernt there, but i wanna thank you 4 that to.

cuz i know everywon gave you crap about it but i know you was tryna help kurt.

they had no rite to be mad at you really.

wow im doing good here i fink, i dont rite this much ever normaly.

but i wont make you suffer thru my horrible speeling nymore

good luck in nyc rach,

love

Sam Evans xx

**Thats got me all choked up, he made all that effort for me? I was sure he thought I was weird.**

**That mustve been tough for him to write, he did fairly well though.**

**I officially adore Sam.**

**And he will see me again. Noone gets rid of Rachel Berry that easily!**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

**#**

**I LOVE REVIEWS.**

**#**

**THATS IT TIL TOMORROW GUYS.**

**#**

**JOE, RORY, SUGAR, MIKE, TINA AND FINN WILL COME TOMORROW.**

**#**

**UNHOLY TRINITY BY FRIDAY.**

**#**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**LOVE...**

**MOI x**


	8. Chapter 8: Sugar, Joe & Rory

**AN: Hey guys, im so so so so so so so so so SO sorry i havent updated in like forever, my laptop died so i had no way to, but i saw the amount of you that had this story on alert and borrowed one to get a couple chapters up! forgive me? You're all amazing and i totally adore every person that has read this. And to my 4 reviewers, i love you guys so much!**

**Letters to Rachel Berry, Chapter 8.**

**Sugar, Rory & Joe.**

Rachel had given up on stopping to do other things inbetween. She was now totally focused and reading each letter one after the other. She opened the next and a puddle of glitter landed on her comforter, which was odd as she had already seen both Kurt and Blaine's letters...

Dear Wannabe, Sorry, Rachel.

Aspergers.

Well, youre like a mini me, almost as talented and everything (not aspergers). Plus im taller so i win, yay.

Basically, i dont even know you, we barely ever spoke, but your girlfriend scares me.

so heres a letter for you little miss thang.

and as for the glitter, white envelopes are boring.

youre boring too .

sorry. aspergers again.

yeah, have a nice life girl.

x Sugar Motta x

**Bitch. She should never have been in Glee in the first place, cant sing or dance or amything. And DAMN HER FOR STEALING MY MOM. Hang on, OH MY GOD. What if she's like Santana and Brittany's love child from the future or something? OH MY GOSH. HANG ON, GIRLFRIEND?**

**DAMNIT RACHEL JUST READ THE NEXT LETTER AND FORGET HER!**

Hey Rachel,

Its Rory.

Can I be honest?

I kinda have a crush on you.

I just think you're beautiful.

Dont tell Sugar though, plus Finn's my friend so I'd never do anything about it.

Ah, Uh, Yeah.

Theres a four leaf clover in the envelope, luck for the future.

Rory x

**LOOOOOOL. Oh Rory Flanagan! Your Girlfriend hates me, and YOU have a crush on me? That was rich.**

**RACHEL! LETTERS.**

Dear Rachel,

Hey

Im not really able to say much as i dont know you that well, but you should know these letters were all Quinn's idea.

Im sure she'll explain.

good luck with everything though

Joe Hart x

**Quinn? Why? How? What?**

**AN: I PROMISE ILL START UPDATING MORE AGAIN, SORRY AGAIN TO THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE ENJOYING THIS.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TINA AND MIKE, AND POSSIBLY FINNOCENCE. I DONT LIKE FINN, SO HIS LETTER WILL PROBABLY BE TERRIBLE. APOLOGISE TO FINCHEL SHIPPERS BUT FABERRY IS MY LIFE.**

**THEN THE UNHOLY TRINITY AND A SHORT EPILOGUE.**

**THEEEENNNNN ITS ALL OVER.**

**REVIEWS=OXYGEN**

**I NEED OXYGEN TO LIVE GUYS.**

**LOVE, MOI **xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Letters to Rachel Berry: Chapter 9.**

**Mike, Tina & Finn...**

Dear Rachel...

YOU DID IT. See, i know what im doing,

Carmen came, and YOURE GOING TO NEW YORK!

I know we've had our ups and downs, but if im honest i totally respect and admire you.

I wish I had the confidence to stand up for myself from the start.

You taught me that its okay to just be me.

If people dont like that then so what?

I expect tickets on your opening night.

love, Tina x

**Aww, Tina's cute. And totally right. I was a pretty big bitch to her though, ill make it upto her. Note to self, terrorise Mr Schue before i leave to give her a solo.**

Hey Rachel.

We never really had a real conversation, but i do have to thank you.

All your idea's, opinions, and forced suggestions, are the reason i was able to show my dad i could succeed as a dancer.

so thank you.

so much.

Good luck with everything.

from Mike x

**And there was me thinking Mike hated me. We've never spoken. But he just thanked me for making his dreams? Wow.**

**Ohh, Finn's next, this should be amazing, right?**

Hey Rach,

You know im no good with writing or talking about my feelings

So Im not going to do this.

I only wrote this because Quinn scares me.

We're getting married so i have forever and all that.

Love you.

Finn.

**HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY FUCKING FIANCE AND HE CANT EVEN SRIBBLE A FEW FUCKING WORDS? UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Im so disappointed right now, I'd storm out but its my room. ugh. Brittany probably managed more than that and even Finn isnt as dumb as her. Wait, Britt isnt really dumb, shes gorgeous and intelligent and amazing when you get to know her. Santana's actually nice when she's with her. UGH DAMN YOU FINN.**

**AN: Hey guys, i know you were all expecting a big love letter from Finnocence, but really? Finn and words just dont go, the boy cant tell his left from right, he's an idiot. But the unholy trinity's will be so much longer.**

**And Quinn's will of course be EPIC.**

**Ill be starting a new story later on today so if any of you like read it ill give you all hugs :D **

**Reviews=Air.**

**Love, Moi x**


	10. Chapter 10 2thirds of the unholy trinity

**Letters To Rachel Berry... Chapter 10.**

**2/3 Of The Unholy Trinity,**

**Okay by my count i only have Santana & Brittany left before Quinn's, and this big gold envelope. Mm, Santana, Brittany and Quinn. UGH SHUT UP RACHEL.**

**Right, here goes.**

Hey Ru... Nope. Ma...Nope. Berry, No. Wait.

Dear Rachel.

God That Was Painful, No, Wait, It Wasnt That Bad. Huh. Weird.

You know your voice kicks ass right?

I mean its not upto my standards, but its alright.

And once you ditch the animal sweaters you're not all that ugly either.

Well, nothing all that green junk wont cover at least... Wicked, right?

So, I know my girl Q made you swear to leave hers til last, and im trying to be nice here, so im going to pre warn you because i dont know where you are while reading this, DONT read Quinn's unless you're totally alone. Its going to shock you a lot and youre not very good at hiding your emotions babygirl.

...'I GET SO EMOTIONAL BABY'

Sorry, couldnt resist.

WE KICKED SOME SERIOUS ASS THOUGH.

Look, Rach, Im sorry. Before Britt i was a closeted, selfish, inconsiderate bitch.

I called you things that youre not. You actually have cute hands. And babe, anyone with eyes can see youre all woman.

Im Sorry.

You know the deal, anyone else see's this, Lima Heights Adjacent.

Understood?

Good.

Have A Nice Summer Babe.

And Congrats On NYADA and Prom Queen.

Love Santana 'Kickass' Lopez.

**Santana? Okay Ive read that name 50 times, it definitely says Santana... woah.**

**Babe, babygirl, 4 compliments. AND AN APOLOGY! That mustve pained her. WOW. If thats Santana's then Brittany's will be unbelievable. Ohh, Brittany's got nice abs...RACHEL!**

Hey Rachieeeee,

S Says i can write anything i like...RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!##

oopsies, S said thats not what she meant.

You know ive always liked you right? i mean sure youre anoying half the time and your used to wear ugly clothes but other than that i liked you. being a cheerio means we gotta be mean to get to the top though, thats what miss sylvester says anyway, because then people are scared of us and wont be mean to us.

S says to say sorry for my writing, i dont use capitals apparently, but i didnt think lima had a capital. im so confused babe!

you never called me dumb. thats why i like you. you s and q are the only ones. im not really that dumb, i know alot of stuff, just not schoolish stuff. like i know that q's always...

sorry, s said i cant tell you.

but i know people things, like i knew kurt was gay from the day i met him. and i know that youre worth better and deserve better than finn. hes an idiot.

oh and thank you baby, for teaching me how to read a calender and for teahing me the difference between bisexual and billingual.

yure gonna be amazing baby, no matter what happens.

LOVE YOUUUUU RACHEEELLLLLL

From BrittBritt xxxxxxxxx

PS: Hook up with me sometime? :)

**I think my eyes are watering. SHES SO CUTE! and pretty, and her as, and she wants me to hook up with RACHEL BARBARA BERRY GET YOUR FILTHY LITTLE MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER RIGHT THIS SECOND. Hang on, Q=Quinn, QUINNS ALWAYS WHAT BRITTANY?**

**Only one way to find out i suppose... **

**AN: Hey Guys, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? ARE YOU IMPRESSED YET?**

**ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT, ONE WILL BE QUINNS LETTER, EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW, AND THEN ILL DO A LITTLE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT BIT AFTER FOR YOU GUYS. **

**IF I GET TO 25 REVIEWS BY THE ENDING ILL POST A THIRD SMUTTY CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS, EITHER FABERRY, FABERRITTANA, OR ANY MIX OF THE FOUR.**

**HAVE A LOVELY EVENING Y'ALL**

**LOVE MOI xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Letters To Rachel Berry...**

**Quinns Revelations.**

**How on earth did she manage to get her hands on a gold, star shaped envelope. More to the point does she have any freaking idea how much this means to me? This is the sort of thing Finn should have done the wanker. Im seriously going to go all Lima Heights on his arse tomorrow. SANTANA GET OUT OF MY HEAD. **

Rachel slowly but gently pulled the envelope open, regardless of what this said, she wanted to keep the envelope as a reminder of Quinn, and how much she had overcome.

Dear Rachel,

Beautiful, beautiful Rachel.

Im guessing someone has told you by now that all these letters are on my command? Ha, i still got it.

But listen what im about to say may shock you a little, actually, its going to shock you a lot.

Probably not in a good way either.

So, im going to ask you now, as your friend, that if you dont like what you read, destroy this letter and we can pretend it never existed.

Youre too important to me to risk losing now.

If you cant do that then i ask that you destroy it now and dont read it at all.

Okay, i so knew you would read on either way. Stubborn much?

Right...

i suppose i should get to the point eh?

I Love You Rachel.

And yes, i mean that i, Quinn Fabray, am in love with you, Rachel Berry.

Are you freaking out yet?

Thought so.

Sorry.

Im not really, well not about this anyway.

But im not going to sit here and guilt trip you into responding to this, or apologise for hours on end.

Im simply going to explain how i feel, and then book a table at breadstix for friday night at 7pm.

If youre there, ill do my apologising sometime after our first date.

If not, i'll totally understand.

Okay, so i have been seeing a therapist for a year now, and i was doing this feelings journal, things that make me sad/happy etc. You know what i noticed? Im only sad when youre not in my life in some way. Glee, Slushies (yes thats the wrong way, but its still you), Competitions, Finn, Puck... need i continue?

Well anyway, i obviously came to the realisaton that i love you, Rachel.

And you know when i asked you if that song was for Finn, and only Finn?

I wished it wasnt with every fibre of my being.

i know this is a hell of a lot to com to terms with babygirl, i do. And im sorry, i truly truly am.

But its killing me Rach, seeing you with him when quite frankly im surprised you even looked twice at someone that dumb. Its like albert einstein dating justin bieber. IT JUST SHOULD NOT HAPPEN.

You deserve more Rach.

I dont even deserve you, but at least im intelligent enough to know that although our relationship would never be a fairytale, i would go to my grave treating you like a princess.

I Love You Rachel Berry.

Forever Yours,

Quinn Fabray x

PS: Breadstix. Friday. 7pm. Ill Explain Everything in greater detail?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FUCK. QUINN FUCKING FABRAY. FUCK.**

**AN: SO THERE IT IS... **

**IM GOING TO CARRY THIS STORY ON BECAUSE IT HAS SO MUCH MORE TO EXPLAIN THAN I HAVE GIVEN YOU. PLUS RYAN MURPHY IS KILLING MY BRAINCELLS ON TWITER RIGHT NOW BECAUSE HES IGNORING EVERY SINGLE DIANNA/LEA/FABERRY QUESTION.**

**I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP/**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
